Una Tarde en el Estudio
by Kelpie G
Summary: Inesperados acontecimientos han separado a Candy y a Terry una vez más. Ahora él es el duque de Grandchester y ha regresado a reclamar lo que considera más que suyo, ha regresado a Lakewood a reclamar a Candy, la única mujer que ha amado, aún cuando ella se resista sin descanso.


**UNA TARDE EN EL ESTUDIO**

—¡Oh! Aquí están todos…— Entró Gisell como una exhalación en el salón de té robándole el whisky de las manos a Terry. Éste con la boca abierta sacudió su cabeza negando con engañoso enfado escondiendo una sonrisa mientras miraba a Albert y le decía:

—Tu mujer está loca—

—Lo sé— Respondió Albert con tranquilidad.

—Hace una bonita tarde, siento que estos días está anocheciendo más rápido en Lakewood… Días como estos me llenan de ánimo. ¿Qué tal una fogata chicos?— Les interrogó Gisell.

Albert miró con dulzura a su mujer —Haré lo que tu quieras—

—Bueno, ciertamente no haré lo que tú quieras, pero la idea me encanta. ¿Qué dices tu tarzan?— Dijo Terry clavando sus profundos ojos azules en Candy.

Candy interrumpió su lectura abruptamente y le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia. —Si las miradas mataran…— Continuó Terry.

—Definitivamente ya estarías muerto— Terció Albert.

—Si tú decides no asistir… yo iré con gusto— Respondió Candy al tiempo que volvía enfrascarse en su libro.

—De ninguna manera me perderé la fogata, si tu eres la amargada del lugar es tu problema— La provocó Terry.

—¿Saben?— Siguió Gisell —Creo que ninguno de los dos está invitado, Will sólo tu serás bienvenido, ¿Qué tal si modificamos un poco los planes y nos sentamos un rato junto a la chimenea… de mi habitación?—

—Más que perfecto— Dijo Albert mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Gisell de la mano para abandonar el lugar.

—No se vayan…— Susurró Candy.

—Ya se han ido— Dijo Terry con aire indiferente.

Candy lo miró con los ojos en llamas, sus mirada como fuego verde parecía querer estrangularlo, y él pensó que con gusto se lo permitiría, le encantaba verla enfurecida, había algo en su actitud obstinada y rebelde que lo fascinaba, lo hipnotizaba, y la mayoría de las veces lo excitaba hasta dejarlo en franca evidencia, así que con el mayor de los disimulos tomó un mullido cojín, lo puso en su regazo y apoyó sus brazos en él mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia Candy y le hablaba nuevamente.

—Entonces hemos perdido una oportunidad de diversión por tu hostilidad—

—Vete con ellos, pídeles que te dejen entrar… Así por fin podré estar a gusto sin tu presencia— Gruñó Candy.

—Pues si tan incomoda estás vete tú… Yo no pienso moverme— Le dijo Terry.

Ella indignada abrió la boca como buscando palabras para rebatirle pero no encontró ninguna, de manera que se levantó llevándose su libro consigo.

—Pues entonces me voy yo, no estoy dispuesta a soportarte un minuto más—

Y así lo hizo, salió tan rápido como pudo en dirección al estudio de Albert para continuar con su lectura. Abrió la puerta dio media vuelta mientras cerraba, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba él, frente a ella, casi imperturbable y con esa seguridad que la irritaba. Sintió que de inmediato su respiración se agitó, su proximidad la quemaba.

—¿Qué quieres?—

—Sólo pasaba por el estudio…— Respondió él jugando al inocente.

—No seas absurdo, retírate, voy a cerrar la puerta, quiero estar sola— Le solicitó Candy.

—Puedes estar sola conmigo— La picó Terry.

—Quítate— Dijo ella entre dientes.

—No— Dijo simplemente, con seductora y afilada voz grave. Ella contuvo el aliento, pudo sentir como su mirada se nublo y él percibió ese breve instante de debilidad porque enseguida tomó el control atravesando la puerta y ajustándola tras de si.

—Qué… Qu- - Qué cre- - — Tartamudeó Candy.

—No te entiendo— Le susurró él acorralándola entre su cuerpo y enorme escritorio de caoba, podía sentir sus delicadas y aceleradas exhalaciones, lo deseaba, lo sabía, tanto como él, no le permitiría que se lo siguiera negando un segundo más.

—Quiero irme…— Dijo Candy en voz baja.

—Vete— Le respondió él al oído rozándole la sensible piel de la mejilla mientras ponía un poco más de distancia entre sus cuerpos dándole un ligero espacio. Ella no se movió un ápice.

—No soy yo quien debe irse… después de todo llegué primero que tu… ¡Vete!— Rugió Candy.

Él dio un paso, sólo un paso al frente y el cuerpo de Candy quedó apretado contra el suyo, ella ahogo una exclamación al sentir en su vientre la chocante y dura erección de Terry, abrió la boca sin decir palabra y lo miró indignada, él levanto una ceja descaradamente y le dedicó una malévola sonrisa sesgada que la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Qué te propones?— Lo interrogó Candy al fin.

—Nada en particular— Respondió él con tranquilidad escondiendo su cara entre el cuello de Candy y sus rizos rubios.

—Me fascina como hueles—

—¿A qué viniste a Lakewood?— Preguntó ella débilmente.

—¿No es obvio?— Le susurró él —Un duque se merece un descanso—

—Te hubieras quedado en Inglaterra, nadie aquí te extrañaba— Continuó ella su ataque.

—Tal vez, pero yo te extrañaba a ti… Hace seis años te fuiste sin decirme nada— Dijo él volviendo su mirada al frente.

—Conoces perfectamente mis razones— Contestó Candy algo enfurecida.

—No te creí tan débil como para caer en las absurdas intrigas de Susanna— Le dijo Terry en un tono más serio.

—Y aún así no hiciste nada— Siguió Candy.

—¿A caso me querías implorándote?— La cuestionó él con dureza.

—Claro que no…— Respondió ella alterada —Pero tampoco esperaba que te marcharas a Inglaterra sin decir adiós—

—Bueno, tú tampoco te despediste, sabes que mi padre murió… me habías roto el corazón— Agregó Terry con dramático histrionismo.

—Pero no tardaste en buscar quien te lo curara— Susurró Candy.

—¿De eso se trata?— Le preguntó él sonriente —Estás celosa…—

—No te equivoques— Gruñó Candy —Los dos teníamos derecho a continuar con nuestras vidas…—

La cara de Terry se endureció al instante, apretó con fiereza los músculos de sus mandíbulas y su gesto ceñudo delató su perturbación. Candy se rio para sus adentros, había conseguido la estocada que deseaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Le preguntó Terry en un amenazador susurró.

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero… Todos necesitamos un poco más de tibieza en las noches…— Respondió Candy lentamente y finalizando con una felina sonrisa.

Él frunció sus labios al tiempo que ponía su mano en la espalda de Candy a la altura de la cintura y la traía contra si con salvaje determinación.

—¡Eres mía!— Le dijo en un susurró tensionado contra su oreja. Ella sintió la tibieza de su aliento, tal como lo recordaba. Con la mano libre Terry se desplazó por el corpiño del vestido, rozando con calculada perversión sus dedos sobre el pecho de Candy.

—¿Estás suelen ser sus tácticas… Milord…? ¿Es lo que suele hacer a sus amantes?— Preguntó Candy con agitación.

Terry comprendió su juego de provocación —¿Milord? Me gusta… Y no, no es lo que hago a mis amantes. Tú no eres mi amante Candy, eres mi mujer…—

Candy se debatió con ira entre la rabia por su presunción de sentirla tan segura y la delicia de se sentir su domino y seductora posesión.

—Quítate— Suspiró Candy una vez más, y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él para retirarlo por la fuerza –Enorme error– Al sentir la dureza de sus músculos pectorales y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, aceptó que estaba perdida, seguía siendo suya.

Terry le tomó con delicadeza su mano izquierda y la besó en los nudillos, luego tomó su dedo anular y lo deslizó en su boca con suavidad, la calidez de sus labios hizo que a Candy le temblaran las rodillas, ella abrió la boca en un gemido estrangulado.

—Te he extrañado, maldita sea como te he extrañado— Dijo Terry acercándosele nuevamente al oído —¿Sabes que voy a hacer a continuación?— Candy negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo —Voy a desabotonar tu vestido— Dijo al tiempo que en efecto desajustaba cada uno de los botones de su vestido melocotón —Y el escote de tu vestido quedará a mi merced… voy a besar tus hermosos senos— Decía mientras dejaba una estela de besos a través del cuello y la clavícula de Candy —Y voy a llevar a mi boca tus arrebatadores e irreverentes pezones— Candy gimió ruidosamente cuando él la capturó entre sus labios, succionando, reclamando, enloqueciéndola.

—Ahora— Continuó él —Voy a levantar tu falda… ¿Lo ves? De esta manera— Candy se mordió el labio inferior queriendo retener en su garganta un grito inevitable, mientras Terry la tocaba tan íntimamente, descubriendo como estaba lista para él, como se había rendido desde que la había alcanzado en la puerta del estudio. Terry la acarició con pericia y luego introdujo lascivamente un dedo en Candy, un gemido abrupto la traicionó, él jadeaba, hambriento por ella.

—Ahora— Siguió Terry —¿Puedes recordar como besé tus tiernos pezones?—

Ella le dedico una mirada displicente, amilanada por su cuerpo traidor.

Terry sonrió con picardía —Así mismo voy a besarte aquí— Le dijo mientras con su pulgar rozaba el delicado botón de nervios entre sus piernas, Candy gimió sin reparos y él descendió por su cuerpo marcándola con besos, levantó su falda y con sevicia cumplió su promesa, con delicada precisión la abrumó con deliciosas sensaciones.

—¡Oh Terry!— Gimió Candy.

—¿A caso no me llamabas Milord?— La provocó.

—No seas cretino— Él le sonrió

—Te necesito Terry, te necesito ahora, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora— Le demandó Candy con impaciencia.

Los ojos de Terry ardieron. Tan rápido como estuvo de pie, desajustó su cinturón y estuvo en su entrada en medio de las piernas de Candy

—¿Estas lista?— Le preguntó con ansiedad.

—Más que lista— Le respondió ella sentándose en el escritorio y tomando su duro y sedoso falo entre las manos, no se contuvo y lo acarició con malicia, él gimió con gutural desenfreno, ella sonrió, le gustaba recordar que también tenía poder, entonces con decisión le ayudó a introducirse en su interior. Él la penetró y un jadeo de satisfacción salió de su garganta sin pedir permiso, la cálida y blanda sensación en el interior de Candy le recordó que había un cielo en la tierra. La embistió con enloquecedor ritmo, con fuerza premeditada y la sangre ardiendo.

—Más, Terry más— Le demandaba Candy.

Él, frenético continuó su estampida de placer, ella se movía inquieta y justo entonces los deleitantes espasmos de su orgasmo contrajeron el vientre femenino, succionándolo, acariciándolo con locura y él con un grito recibió la oleada de su clímax eyaculando en ella con infinito placer.

Sus castaños cabellos húmedos se pegaron a su frente, ella aún jadeante le acarició la mejilla y lo besó en la frente. Él la abrazó hundiéndose en su pelo y le dijo casi sin fuerza

—Te amo—

—Yo también te amo…— Le susurró ella —…Milord—

Los dos sonrieron con dulzura.

FIN.


End file.
